Asylum Paradise
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Kageyama Tobio adalah pasien paling gila di Karasuno Mental Institute, katanya. Dia tidak segan membunuh siapapun, katanya. Tanpa menganggap berarti semua rumor itu, Oikawa menyuruh Hinata mengantarkan makanan Kageyama menggantikan dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Satu hal yang pasti... surga euforia./Mental Institute AU/KageHina/Lemon, gajeness, berantakan, don't like don't read


"Kau tahu cerita tentang penghuni Karasuno Mental Institute yang paling gila?"

"Aku dengar, dia diisolasi di lantai tiga."

"Katanya, semua orang yang mengunjungi ruangannya akan dibunuhnya. Mengerikan!"

Hinata mengunyah permen karetnya yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Hembusan nafas keluar dengan begitu berat dari mulutnya. Ia menopang wajah di atas tangan sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Kapan semua penghuni kantornya akan berhenti membuatnya takut dengan cerita-cerita itu?

* * *

 **Asylum Paradise**

 **.::.**

 **KageHina**

 **Mental Institute AU**

 **Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Lemon, with slight plot?, Berantakan!, Don't like don't read, gajeness**

* * *

Bangunan Karasuno Mental Institute dilanda keheningan malam itu, menimbulkan suasana yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan ketika matahari menampakkan diri beberapa jam silam.

Sesosok pria muda berusia 25 tahun berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor panjang, helai senjanya bergerak mengayun setiap kali ia melangkah. Lagaknya seperti seorang pencuri, berjalan diam-diam sambil berusaha tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak bunyi, padahal ia juga salah satu pekerja di sana. Sedikit sedikit, ia akan melompat kecil, kaget bak disambar petir ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan dari sekitarnya. Sudah genap lima tahun ia bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter jiwa di sana, tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah terbiasa dengan suasana horor Mental Institute di malam hari.

Pria dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Hinata Shouyou' itu menarik nafas yang bergetar. Genggamannya pada _brief case_ berisi beberapa suntikan dan obat-obat lain mengerat, seiring dengan sekawanan angin yang tiba-tiba menyergap di tengah koridor dengan jendela tertutup itu. Hinata menggigil pelan, karena dingin yang menusuk tulang dan juga fakta bahwa temperatur bangunan itu seharusnya tidak serendah ini. Mungkin ketakutan yang dirasakannya membuat semuanya terasa lebih dingin. Dinding tua di sekitarnya memang sering disebut-sebut menambah kesan ngeri.

Lengkap sudah malam horornya saat itu. Suara-suara teriakan para pasien penderita jiwa, ditambah udara dingin yang entah datang dari mana, dan juga pemandangan bangunan Mental Institute yang terkesan terlalu tua—kelihatannya peninggalan zaman dahulu kala. Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin Hinata tidak gemetar hebat. Mana mungkin ia tidak ingin membalikkan badan, keluar dari bangunan itu, dan berlindung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Kalau ia bisa melakukan hal itu, ia bisa saja lari dari tadi.

Sebenarnya, Hinata jarang sekali terjun secara langsung untuk mengurus pasien sakit jiwa. Kalaupun diperintah oleh bosnya, paling paling ia hanya mengurusi pasien berusia muda, berkisar antara enam sampai tiga belas tahun. Bosnya itu tahu bahwa dirinya cocok bergumul dengan anak kecil—bahkan yang punya penyakit jiwa sekalipun—dan dengan mujarab bisa menyembuhkan keterbelakangan mental mereka.

Tapi, baru kali ini… Baru kali ini ia diperintahkan oleh bosnya untuk menangani pasien paling berbahaya di Karasuno Mental Institute. Pasien yang katanya selalu membunuh semua dokter jiwa atau pekerja yang mengunjungi ruangannya.

Tentu saja, reaksi pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata adalah penolakan. Tidak mungkin. Mustahil ia bisa menangani pasien tergila dalam satu bangunan. Serius. Dirinya, yang biasanya hanya menangani anak kecil, mana mungkin berani disuruh menangani orang semengerikan itu? Sayang sekali, Oikawa Tooru adalah bos paling mengintimidasi yang pernah ditemuinya. Meskipun, yah, gaji yang diberikannya pada Hinata selama ini sungguh lebih dari cukup. Hinata menghela nafas, mengingat bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

" _Eh?" Hinata memandangi bosnya dengan mata melebar. "Apa katamu, Oikawa-san?"_

" _Kubilang," Oikawa mengambil nafas singkat, lalu dengan wajah setengah tidak sabaran menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Aku ada urusan di kantor pusat. Sekarang. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk menggantikanku mengurusi Tobio-chan."_

 _Hinata membatu seketika. Tobio-chan. Ia dapat langsung tahu bahwa nama tersebut adalah milik pasien paling berbahaya di Karasuno Mental Institute, Kageyama Tobio. Umurnya baru enam belas tahun, tapi rekor membunuhnya sudah melebihi kriminal kelas kakap. Kedua matanya sedingin es, dan tatapannya benar-benar kosong, seolah ia tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup selain membunuh._

 _Sejauh ini, hanya Oikawa yang dapat menangani Kageyama, entah karena apa dan dengan cara apa. Selain Oikawa, semua orang akan dibunuhnya. Orang-orang di sekitar Hinata berkata bahwa Kageyama tidak pernah segan untuk membunuh siapapun—baik dokter jiwa maupun seseorang—yang mencoba mengunjungi ruangannya. Dan Hinata baru sekali berjaga di depan CCTV, tapi kala itu juga, ia melihatnya secara langsung. Ia menyaksikan Kageyama yang tengah menggorok dua orang dokter yang dikirim Oikawa ke ruangannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Hinata masih merasa ingin muntah ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu._

 _Karena itu, ketika tiba-tiba ia disuruh pergi mengurusi Kageyama—dan yang dimaksud mengurusi adalah memberinya makanan, minuman, obat, bahkan menemaninya bicara—saat itu juga, seluruh dunia terasa sedang berputar. Hinata melangkah mundur, warna cerah pada matanya memudar, seolah apa yang Oikawa katakan barusan merenggut satu-satunya harapan hidup yang tersisa._

" _M-Mengurusi Kageyama…?" Hinata mengeluarkan tawa putus asa, menggeleng keras. "Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, Oikawa-san!"_

" _Kau bisa melakukannya, Chibi-chan," jawab Oikawa ringan, seringan mengangkat sehelai kapas. Ia mengatakannya seolah hidup Hinata tidak sedang berada di ujung tanduk. "Kau tinggal mengirimkan makan malamnya, lalu menyuntikkan obat penenang. Selesai. Apa sulitnya? Kau bahkan kubebaskan dari tugas berbincang-bincang dengannya, karena aku juga mengakui kalau Tobio-chan susah diajak bicara."_

" _A-Apa sulitnya?" Hinata menatap Oikawa seolah bosnya itu baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru. "A-Aku bisa saja terbunuh, Oikawa-san! Selama ini, hanya kau yang tidak dibunuhnya! Orang lain… Semuanya…"_

 _Seiring dengan nada yang semakin melirih di ujung kalimatnya, Hinata merasakan segenap energi keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh tulang di dalam tubuhnya melunak. Ia terasa bisa jatuh kapan saja. Selama ini, ia benar-benar menikmati bekerja dengan Oikawa, meski kadang semua permintaan dan perintahnya sedikit sulit juga. Tapi tak disangka, hari seperti ini akhirnya akan datang juga. Malah lebih cepat dari yang diduganya._

" _Chibi-chan," Oikawa memanggilnya tegas. Nada tajamnya membuat kepala Hinata yang tertunduk kembali menengadah, menatap dua biner cokelat Oikawa yang melebar. Hinata menelan ludah, lantas menggigit bibir bawah. Kalau Oikawa sudah mengeluarkan aura intimidasi seperti ini, tamatlah sudah. Tiada ruang untuk argumentasi. "Kau tahu apa salah satu hal yang membuat Tobio-chan mengamuk?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng, memilih untuk tidak menjawab dengan suaranya yang bisa bergetar kapan saja._

" _Biar kuberi tahu. Dia sangat benci kalau makan malamnya terlambat. Haha, seperti anak kecil, kan?" Oikawa tertawa hambar. Hinata tidak suka bagaimana tawa Oikawa seolah mengejek nasibnya yang buruk. "Tapi memang seperti itulah dia. Kalau tidak ada yang menggantikanku mengantarkan makan malamnya, dia akan mengamuk. Dan sekali mengamuk… kau tahu sendiri. Dia bisa membunuh banyak orang sekaligus. Apalagi, kalau aku tidak ada di sini untuk menghentikannya, mungkin seisi bangunan ini akan jadi korbannya."_

 _Oikawa berjalan menuju meja kerja untuk mengangkat sebuah koper dari atas sana. Entah barang aneh apa yang menjadi isinya. Hinata tak sempat memikirkan hal itu karena mata tajam Oikawa kembali mengerling padanya. "Mengerti, Shouyou-chan? Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan tugas ini, nyawa semua orang ada dalam bahaya."_

" _Tapi, kenapa aku?" Hinata bertanya lirih. Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa harus Hinata Shouyou, pekerja paling lembut di institut itu yang dipilih Oikawa? Hinata masih ingin hidup. Ia masih belum membelikan Natsu hadiah yang diinginkannya. Ia juga belum meminta maaf kepada ibu dan keluarganya atas semua kesalahannya. Pokoknya, masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan Hinata di dunia ini._

" _Kenapa harus dirimu?" Oikawa mengulangi pertanyaan Hinata seolah itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah didengarnya. "Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kupercayai… ah, tentu saja setelah Iwa-chan. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakannya padamu sekarang, tapi ketahuilah… kalau aku pensiun menjadi bos di sini, orang yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi bos selanjutnya… adalah dirimu."_

 _Hinata mengerjap. "Bukan Iwaizumi-san?"_

 _Oikawa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "I-Iwa-chan itu… partner-ku! Kalau aku pensiun, dia harus ikut pensiun!"_

 _Bosnya tersebut berdeham sebelum menunjukkan senyum memikatnya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju pintu keluar seraya menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Berbahagialah, Chibi-chan! Oh, begini—kalau kau berhasil melakukan tugas malam ini dengan baik, aku akan menaikkan gajimu berkali-kali lipat! Aku akan ikut berdoa, semoga malam ini bukan menjadi ajalmu, oke?"_

 _Hinata kembali memucat. "Oikawa-san, kau ini tidak kalah sadis dengan pasien-pasien di bangunan ini."_

Semua lamunannya mengenai kejadian sore tadi membuatnya tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hinata menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasakan lambungnya penuh. Perasaan mual mulai menusuk-nusuk perutnya ketika Hinata menyaksikan pemandangan familiar dari sebuah pintu baja raksasa yang biasanya hanya disaksikannya lewat CCTV. Di balik pintu itu, akan ada manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah Hinata temui. Mungkin ia tidak akan keluar dari tempat itu hidup-hidup. Mungkin ia harus bertemu ajalnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

Tapi, kalau bukan dirinya yang melakukan ini, siapa lagi? Kalau dirinya memilih untuk lari, jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Oikawa benar terjadi. Bisa jadi Kageyama mengamuk dan seluruh orang dalam bangunan tersebut menjadi korban. Itu justru skenario yang lebih buruk. Jiwa Hinata yang pada dasarnya baik hati tentu lebih menginginkan bahwa dirinya saja yang menjadi… semacam tumbal. Biar dirinya yang membawakan makan malam Kageyama, meskipun nyawalah yang harus menjadi tanggungannya.

Hinata mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Ujung jemarinya mulai mendingin karena tegang. Ia mendekati pintu itu, membukanya dengan kode yang telah ditinggalkan Oikawa. Dan pada detik-detik ketika pintu baja itu mengeluarkan desisan ketika terbuka otomatis, Hinata tahu jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali seolah akan copot dari tempatnya.

Di depan pintu, ada sebuah troli berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh salah satu pekerja. Sayangnya, semua pekerja terlalu takut untuk melangkah masuk. Rata-rata para pekerja hanya mengantar troli hingga depan pintu, kemudian menyerahkan sisanya pada Oikawa. Bedanya, malam ini bukan Oikawa yang akan mengantarkan troli itu, tapi Hinata.

Kira-kira… berapa menit… berapa detik Hinata akan bertahan sebelum kepalanya terputus dari tubuhnya?

Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha mendorong semua pikiran negatif dan berupaya untuk tetap tenang. Kakinya yang terasa dipaku di atas tanah pun akhirnya bisa bergerak. Dengan satu langkah lebar, akhirnya Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Kageyama Tobio. Ruangan yang paling dihindari oleh semua orang di sana.

Suara decitan roda troli mengisi keheningan yang mengental bersama ketegangan dalam ruangan itu. Hinata takut-takut menyisir pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada sebuah tempat tidur besar di seberang ruangan. Kemudian… sofa. Televisi. Rak buku? Dibandingkan penjara atau rumah sakit, ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti kamar rekreasi.

Daripada itu, bukankah keadaan terlalu… hening? Sedari tadi, ia belum melihat sosok yang harusnya segera menyambutnya dengan sebilah pedang dan ekspresi psiko di ambang pintu. Ah, mungkin ia sedang melakukan sesuatu di ruangan lain. Mungkin sedang mandi. Ada secercah harapan kecil di sudut hati Hinata yang senantiasa berdoa semoga Kageyama benar-benar sedang absen dari kamarnya. Yah, meski hal itu sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Ya… Kageyama, pasien paling berbahaya, dibiarkan pergi dari ruangannya begitu saja?

Mana mungkin. Jelas-jelas ia akan berada di ruangannya dua puluh empat jam. Harusnya Hinata tahu betul akan hal itu.

Makanya, ia juga seharusnya tidak terlalu terkejut ketika ujung pisau yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya, diikuti dengan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang menutup mulutnya.

Hinata mendelik kaget. _Siapa!?_

"Mmm!" Hinata melebarkan matanya, baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah disekap ketika ia mendengar jeritan tertahan yang datang dari tenggorokannya sendiri. Jantungnya terakselerasi begitu saja, melompat hebat sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya juga turut berkedik pelan.

 _Siapa? Siapa yang ada di belakangnya? Jangan bilang…_

 _Kageyama Tobio?_

Kedua tangannya secara impuls terbang ke atas, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengelupas tangan besar itu dari mulutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat, memberontak. Namun, semua pergerakan itu justru membuat pisau pada lehernya menggores kulitnya, menorehkan luka pada kulit tanpa cacatnya.

Terdengar sebuah decakan lidah dari belakangnya. Kemudian dalam sekejap, Hinata merasa dirinya dilempar begitu saja di atas tempat tidur, membuat seluruh kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan dunia sekitar yang terasa seperti berputar. Ia lekas memejamkan mata dengan erat, dan baru membukanya ketika ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya.

Rambut hitam lurus. Mata biru sedingin es. Kulit pucat tanpa goresan. Tidak salah lagi.

Pemuda itu benar-benar… Kageyama Tobio.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas, seluruh energinya pergi entah kemana. Darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di lehernya juga dienyahkannya. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya adalah bahaya. Ia akan dibunuh. Ia akan dibunuh, pekik otaknya berkali-kali. Tapi, tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang mampu bergerak. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di sana sambil menatap Kageyama yang telah merangkak di atasnya, memerangkap dirinya dengan kedua tangan panjang yang diletakkan di samping kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bergetar. Takut dan terpojok.

Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia justru memilih untuk menatap langsung kedua mata biru itu. Hinata tidak suka melihat warna pucat pada dua biner itu. Ia tidak suka melihat warna mata Kageyama yang begitu pudar. Rasanya seolah ia tak lagi hidup dengan menggunakan hatinya. Dan itu membuat Hinata takut setengah mati. Membuatnya sadar kalau sosok yang berhadapan dengannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Ia akan terbunuh.

Hinata mengira pisau itu akan bersinggungan dengan kulitnya sekali lagi. Tinggal menunggu detik atau menit. Nyawanya mungkin akan segera melayang. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menunggu dan menunggu. Berharap kematiannya cepat, setidaknya tanpa rasa sakit apapun.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tapi pisau yang dikiranya akan segera menancap pada jantungnya tak kunjung datang.

"Mm!?"

Yang menyambut Hinata selanjutnya bukan senjata tajam. Bukan tusukan atau pukulan. Melainkan, sepasang bibir lembut yang bertemu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar maksimal. Otaknya menjerit bingung. Tak dapat menelaah kejadian yang dialaminya ini. Kageyama… Kageyama baru saja… Dia benar-benar melakukan ini?

Kageyama sungguhan sedang… menciumnya?

Hinata menggumam bingung ketika satu tangan Kageyama bergerak, mengangkat kepala oranye Hinata dari atas kasur, lalu menekan belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Kageyama menggerakkan bibirnya dengan kasar, tak peduli apakah Hinata menikmatinya atau tidak. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus menutup kedua matanya sambil mencoba menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong-dorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh.

Lima detik kemudian, yang terasa seperti satu jam lamanya bagi Hinata, kedua bibir mereka terpisah, memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk mengambil nafas dan memproses baik-baik apa yang tengah terjadi. Kageyama tak sepenuhnya menarik wajahnya mundur, sehingga wajah mereka benar-benar berdekatan saat ini. Nafas Hinata mengenai pipi Kageyama, dan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa…" Hinata menelan ludah, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kenapa—ng!"

Sebuah ciuman kembali membungkamnya, membuat sebuah pemikiran liar mulai berkeliaran di batin Hinata. Jangan-jangan… Kageyama berniat untuk… berniat untuk menggunakan tubuhnya sebelum membunuhnya?

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, tidak suka dengan perlakuan sepihak Kageyama. Ia kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, meski rupanya sia-sia juga. Ia memang merelakan diri untuk dibunuh, tapi ia tidak rela kalau harus… dimanfaatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau… mmn!" Kedua bahu Hinata bergidik pelan akan sebuah sensasi aneh yang menyerang sarafnya. Lidah Kageyama baru saja menyapu bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlena sesaat.

Berniat untuk merubuhkan benteng Hinata, Kageyama menambah gerakan memanjanya. Kali ini dengan menggigit-gigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata, membuat erangan kecil yang berusaha keras ditahan lolos dari bibir yang disiksanya secara nikmat itu. "A-Ahh! Ngg!"

Pada akhirnya, kedua belah bibir Hinata terbuka juga. Dengan senang hati, lidah Kageyama menyeruak masuk, seketika menyapu habis bagian dalam mulut Hinata. Saliva keduanya telah bercampur, dan seharusnya Hinata merasa jijik, tapi pria muda itu justru merasakan sesuatu yang panas di bagian dasar perutnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan! Jangan termakan permainannya…_

"Mmnnh! Ahh—hentika…" Hinata bergetar pelan sekali lagi saat lidah keduanya bertemu, bergulat pelan dalam gerakan sensual, membuang segala macam rasionalitas yang masih tersisa di dalam otak Hinata. Aliran saliva kecil telah lolos dari ujung bibirnya—atau bibir Kageyama, entahlah—tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mendesah, menuruti apa yang Kageyama inginkan. Ia belum pernah mencium seseorang seperti ini seumur hidupnya, dan Hinata baru tahu bahwa berciuman bisa begini memabukkan.

"Mmm—ah…"

Kedua bibir terlepas sekali lagi, kali ini dengan seutas benang saliva yang kemudian mendarat di atas dagu Hinata. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Untuk mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya yang sempat menghilang akibat dibuai cumbuan panas. Tapi sebelum hal itu sempat dilakukannya, Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh lidah Kageyama yang kali ini mendarat di atas telinganya. Ia berjengit, merasa telinganya disergap panas dan geli.

"H-Hentikan!" Hinata bersikeras memprotes sembari menggeliat. Ini tidak baik—telinga dan leher adalah salah sedikit dari bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya. Kata pertamanya tak dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan. Gigi gerigi justru ganti memanjakan daun telinganya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. _K-Kalau ini terus berlanjut… aku tidak akan bisa…_

"H… Hentikan, Kageyama!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Hinata menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya, terkejut karena Kageyama yang dikiranya tak pernah berbicara itu mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Kageyama menjambak helai oranye Hinata, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak sehingga lehernya yang bersimbah darah terekspos oleh mata predatori Kageyama. "Melawanlah sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kenapa kau—hnn!"

Tubuh Hinata melompat kecil merasakan lidah hangat Kageyama menyapu lehernya, menjilat bersih semua darah yang ada di sana. Di waktu normal, mungkin ia akan memikirkan betapa menjijikkannya aksi Kageyama yang meminum darahnya, tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda. Jauh lebih genting.

"Ugh… Nngg… Haa…" Tahu-tahu, gigi gerigi Kageyama kembali turun tangan. Kali ini untuk menguleni kulit leher Hinata yang sensitif, menghisap kuat pada titik di mana nadinya berdenyut pelan.

"Kageyama, kumohon, hentik—haahn!"

Sebuah hisapan kuat membuat seluruh tenaganya sirna. Hinata terengah, pandangannya mulai kabur. Padahal, Kageyama belum melakukan apapun. Padahal, ia baru menggunakan mulutnya. Tapi kenapa…

Kenapa tubuhnya terasa seperti ini?

"Kewarasanmu mulai hilang."

"Ti… Tidak… Tidak akan…" Hinata terengah pelan, menggeleng lemah untuk membantah perkataan Kageyama. Kontras dengan batinnya yang masih bandel, tubuhnya seolah memilih untuk menyerah begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika kedua tangan Kageyama bergerak untuk menanggalkan jas putih dan merobek kemeja krem yang dikenakannya. "Henti… Hentikan…"

"Tubuhmu tidak ingin berhenti."

Hinata membuka mulut. Nafasnya datang dengan pendek, dan dadanya naik turun cepat. Mendadak semua kulitnya yang tersentuh tangan Kageyama terasa sedang terbakar. _Ah… Tangan Kageyama sangat… panas. Terasa… panas sekali._

Kageyama membuang pakaian terakhir yang Hinata kenakan ke sembarang arah, tak berniat menyisakan sang pria dalam sehelai benang pun. Kedua telapak tangan kasarnya meraba-raba setiap jengkal kulit halus sang dokter, sesekali berhenti di tempat tertentu yang membuat erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir memerah itu, memberinya pijatan sensual. Kepala hitam itu menunduk, mendekati dada Hinata, melumat tonjolan yang ada di sana.

Hinata menjerit keras.

"Menyerahlah. Tidak ada gunanya memberontak ketika tubuhmu telah dikendalikan oleh nafsu," Kageyama mengangkat kepala sejenak untuk berkata demikian, sebelum kembali menunduk untuk memanjakan dada Hinata—membuat pria muda itu kian terbuai dan runtuh. Sang pemuda menghisap dengan kuat dan begitu berisik, memperlakukan seolah tonjolan tersebut adalah makanan utamanya. Hinata yang mendengar semua suara itu merasa pipinya semakin memerah, tapi tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menyembunyikan wajah di bawah lengannya.

"Ahh… Ungh…" Seberapa keras Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, suara-suara itu selalu saja memiliki cara untuk meloloskan diri. Mungkin Kageyama ada benarnya. Mungkin tubuhnya memang telah dikontrol oleh kenikmatan. Tidak ingin berbelas kasihan dengan Hinata, Kageyama meraih tonjolan yang lain dengan tangannya, memijatnya pelan dan memilinnya hingga mengeras dan memerah.

Kageyama terus memanjakan _nipple_ Hinata, menghisap kuat seolah akan ada cairan yang keluar dari sana dan menjilat dengan berantakan. Ia tahu dokter di bawahnya semakin tidak berdaya. Kedua kakinya terus mengejang pelan dari tadi. Dan kini, kaki mulus itu secara tidak sadar justru melingkarkan diri pada pinggul Kageyama, membuat kedua organ mereka bertemu, mengundang desis penuh euforia keluar dari tenggorokan keduanya.

"Haahh! Ahh!"

Kageyama mendengus. "Apa kubilang? Tubuhmu tidak ingin berhenti."

"Ahhk! Bu… Bukan!" Hinata memejamkan kedua mata, yang sebentar kemudian segera terbuka ketika Kageyama memajukan pinggulnya, membuat keduanya saling bergesekan di bawah sana. "Ahhh! Kage… yamaa…"

"Kau menikmati semua ini," ujar Kageyama seolah itu adalah fakta paling jelas yang pernah ada. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat tubuh Hinata ikut bergeser di atas ranjang. Merasa terganggu dengan fabrik yang menghalanginya, Kageyama berhenti sejenak untuk menanggalkan celananya. Sekarang, tidak ada yang menghalanginya bergesekan secara langsung dengan Hinata. Ia dapat merasakan kulit hangat dari organ Hinata yang bersentuhan dengannya.

Kageyama menyembunyikan senyuman di pundak Hinata. "Panggil namaku lagi."

"Ahhn! Nnh! Nggh! Kaa… geya…maa…"

 _Jangan… Jangan menyerah ke dalam permainannya… Jangan—ahh, jangan merasa keenakan, Hinata Shouyou…_

Kedua kaki Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika ujung organ Kageyama bersentuhan dengan bagian lubang organnya yang sensitif. Seketika, pandangannya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu serba putih, dan sekilas Hinata merasa seolah dirinya sedang tidak ada di bumi. "Aaaahh! Aku… Aku… nggh!"

Seluruh pergerakan Hinata terhenti seketika, sebuah teriakan keras dikeluarkannya selagi ia mengeluarkan hasratnya, menyemprotkannya pada perut Kageyama dan perutnya sendiri. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terasa seperti jelly sekarang, tak ada tenaga sama sekali. Wajahnya luar biasa merah. Ia benar-benar malu, datang begitu saja meski batinnya terus memberontak, menolak kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Kageyama.

Tapi, masih belum. Ia tahu Kageyama belum selesai dengannya.

Perlahan, Kageyama membalikkan tubuh Hinata, kemudian mengangkat pinggul Hinata tinggi-tinggi. Hinata hampir tak peduli lagi. Ia tak tahu harus melawan dengan cara apa lagi. Ketika Kageyama mengangkat wajahnya, memaksanya berciuman dari belakang, ia terpaksa menurut.

 _Kageyama terasa seperti… teh hijau._ Hinata menemukan pikirannya mengembara kemana-mana selagi lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kageyama. _Aku agak… menyukainya._

Hinata hampir tidak menyadari sebuah jari licin yang telah memasukinya. Ia melenguh ke dalam ciuman Kageyama. Merasa luar biasa tidak nyaman, tapi cukup terdistraksi dengan cumbuan itu. Kageyama menggerakkan satu jari itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menambah satu jari lagi. Kali ini, ia membuat gerakan menggunting, melebarkan Hinata sebisa mungkin sambil mencari-cari tempat yang menjadi kelemahan Hinata. Begitu Kageyama melepas ciumannya, Hinata segera berteriak, kemudian melenguh panjang.

"Ahh… A-Apa ini?" Hinata terengah hebat. Lidahnya terus terjuntai ke bawah, membuat kasur di bawahnya basah akan air liur. Pinggulnya secara tak sadar bergerak mundur, bermaksud mendorong jemari Kageyama agar berada lebih dalam. Lebih. Ia ingin lebih. "Ahhh! Kageyamaaahhh, apa ini!? L-Lakukan… Lakukan lagi… hhn!"

Kageyama menyamarkan tawa dengan sebuah dengusan. Pria di depannya itu benar-benar polos sampai-sampai ia kebingungan sendiri ketika dilanda euforia. Ia terlihat sangat erotik sekarang, dengan nafas berat, mata berkaca-kaca, dan lidah terjulur seperti itu. Sebagai hadiah atas pertunjukkan itu, Kageyama menambah satu jari lagi, lalu menggerakkan ketiga jari itu secepat yang ia bisa sambil berusaha terus menghantam titik krusial dalam tubuh Hinata. Desahan Hinata semakin panjang dan merengek.

"Kage… ahh! Ahhhn!"

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Kageyama meletakkan organnya di lekukan pantat Hinata, sengaja menggesekkannya dengan kulit itu agar Hinata semakin hancur di bawah kuasanya. "Kau ingin sesuatu, sensei. Aku tahu itu. Katakan padaku."

"Ngggh! Haaahn! Ahhh!" Hinata memejamkan mata.

"Katakan, sensei." Kageyama menekan titik kelemahan Hinata dengan jemarinya. Jeritan kesenangan keluar dari mulut Hinata yang terbuka lebar. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

… _mat… Nikmat… Nikmat… Ini semua… nikmat… Ahh… Kageyama…_

"…ku…" Hinata meremas kuat seprai di bawahnya. Ia mulai tidak waras. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Ini semua gara-gara organ Kageyama yang terus berkedut pelan di permukaan kulitnya dan seperti sedang menggodanya. "Hahh! Ahhn… Aku ingin kau berada di dalamku, Kageyama!"

Kageyama tidak menunggu lebih lama. Ia segera mencabut jemarinya, membuat lubang itu mengerut tidak suka. Setelah itu, Kageyama menumpahkan _lubricant_ yang entah dari mana ia dapat di atas organ kerasnya yang nampak tidak sabar, lantas menempelkannya pada lubang kecil itu sekali lagi, diam-diam menyaksikannya mengerut sekali lagi saat menyambut kedatangan organnya.

Dan saat Kageyama mendorong dirinya masuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Dokter muda itu terasa benar-benar memabukkan. Bagian dalamnya sungguh ketat, hangat, dan lembut. Kageyama mendesis, merasakan bagaimana organnya sendiri berkedut seraya bertambah ukuran di bawah sana.

"A-Ah… haaa…" Hinata terlihat kesakitan, dilihat dari keningnya yang terlipat. Rupanya, Kageyama mau berbaik hati untuk menunggu hingga Hinata berhasil terbiasa dengan dirinya di dalamnya. Usai beberapa saat, Hinata menoleh ke belakang, melempari Kageyama dengan wajah berderai air mata yang membuat nafsu Kageyama bertambah tidak karuan. "P-Penuh… Penuh sekali… Kau benar-benar… nggh… besar…"

Kalimat itu dengan sukses membuat semua penghalang dalam tubuh Kageyama terlepas. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik organnya hingga tinggal ujungnya yang tersisa, lalu menghantamkannya kembali dengan keras dan kuat. Ia memulai dengan ritme yang cepat, sedari awal tak berniat untuk memberi Hinata kesempatan memulihkan diri.

"Hyaaah! Ahh! T-Terlalu… hngg… cepat!" Keluhan Hinata tak Kageyama dengar. Pemuda yang bersangkutan justru semakin mempercepat dan memperkeras tusukannya. Suara kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit terdengar di dalam ruangan itu, semakin keras dan semakin sering. Hinata ingin memungkirinya, tapi Kageyama sungguh membuatnya merasa nikmat. Pinggulnya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak, tidak membiarkan Hinata mengambil celah sedikit pun untuk menarik kembali kewarasannya. Saking kuatnya hujaman Kageyama hingga sedikit cairan ikut tersentak keluar dari lubang Hinata.

 _Hebat… Kageyama hebat…_

Hingga detik ini, Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya ikut-ikutan tidak waras seperti Kageyama.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahh! Nggh!" Hinata tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia luar biasa malu, memperbolehkan dirinya sendiri bersuara demikian di hadapan Kageyama, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Tusukan Kageyama di dalam dirinya benar-benar kuat. Gesekan yang ditimbulkan dengan _rectum_ -nya membuat kepala Hinata terasa ringan. Saking besarnya kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, Hinata dapat merasakan sebulir air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "…yama… yamaaa! Yamaaahhh!"

Kageyama menahan seringai, merasa luar biasa senang telah berhasil mengendalikan Hinata sedemikian rupa. Sekarang, dokter itu bahkan terus menyebut-nyebut namanya di tengah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kageyama mendekatkan kepalanya pada surai oranye Hinata, mendaratkan bibirnya di puncak kepala senja itu. "Terus panggil namaku. Terus seperti itu. Teriakkan kehebatanku."

"Hnggh! Yama! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Apa yang kau rasakan, sensei?" Kageyama menunduk, menangkap telinga Hinata di antara gigi-giginya. Ia memperbesar tenaganya, memperdalam hujamannya di dalam Hinata. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ujung organnya berhasil menggesek titik kenikmatan yang sama, karena Hinata kembali melolong dengan begitu keras.

"Aaahhng! A-Aku… ahhh!"

Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya ketika pinggul Kageyama berhenti bergerak. Ia mengeluarkan suara kecewa, nyaris menyerupai tangisan merengek, dan dengan putus asa berusaha mendorong pinggangnya ke belakang agar gesekan di dalamnya kembali tercipta. Namun, kedua tangan Kageyama yang mendarat di atas pinggangnya menahan Hinata untuk tetap seperti itu, untuk tidak bergerak tanpa seizinnya.

Hinata menggertakkan geraham, menahan nafsu yang tertunda. "Ah… Jangan menggodaku, Kage…"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kageyama mendaratkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Hinata. "Apa yang sedang kau rasakan, sensei?"

"N-Nn! Aku merasa… n-nikmat…" Hinata menggumam malu-malu, gigi gerigi masih saling beradu di dalam mulutnya. _Jangan menggodaku, sialan…_

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?" Kageyama memijat pinggang Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Berkat siapa…?"

"K-Karena kau! Berkat dirimu, Kageyama!" Hinata berteriak keras hingga suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku merasa nikmat karena kau ada di dalamku, Kageyamahhh! Ahhn!" Hinata tersentak pelan ketika pinggul Kageyama kembali bergerak, memulai kembali dari ritme yang sedikit cepat.

"Y-Yama hebat! Haaahh! Kau heba—aahh!" Hinata mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika Kageyama menghujam begitu dalam, mengenai titiknya sekali lagi. Ia menelan bulat-bulat harga dirinya.

 _Padahal, Kageyama hanya berusia enam belas tahun… Seharusnya, ia masih bocah ingusan… Tapi kenapa ia bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini?_

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan dirinya dibuai oleh gesekan dan gerakan tubuh yang membuang kewarasan pikiran. "H-Hebaaat! Hebat! Ahhh! _Kimo… chi…_ unggh! Uah!"

"Aku akan datang." Kageyama memaksa Hinata menoleh dengan tangannya, kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan lapar. Ciuman kali ini begitu kasar. Gigi bertemu gigi, lidah di mana-mana, tapi ia tidak peduli. Perasaan panas dalam dasar perutnya tak lagi dapat ditahannya. Tangannya lantas berpindah untuk memilin _nipple_ Hinata sekali lagi, sengaja memilih menyerang tempat itu karena ia belajar bahwa menggoda tempat sensitif Hinata jauh lebih menarik daripada menyentuh organnya secara langsung. Ia pasti akan membuat dokter itu datang tanpa menyentuh organnya. Lihat saja.

"Haaahh! Fwaah! Yamaa!" Hinata melempar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Organ yang menghujamnya dengan begitu cepat dan dalam membuat pikirannya melayang-layang. Waktunya tidak akan lama sebelum dirinya kembali datang.

Ah, Kageyama belum sekalipun menyentuh miliknya dengan tangannya, tapi Hinata mampu dibuat datang dua kali seperti ini. Hinata merasa iri dan kesal, tapi pikiran itu hanya ada sekelebat karena selanjutnya Kageyama kembali menghantam titik itu lagi, membuat dirinya terasa terbang ke langit tujuh. "Datang… Aku akan… nggh! Dataanggh! Hyaaah!"

Hinata melenguh panjang, menyemburkan hasratnya sekali lagi di atas kasur itu. Kageyama yang masih berada di dalam pun dicengkeram kuat oleh Hinata, sehingga pemuda yang bersangkutan mendesis—antara nikmat dan tersiksa. Memusatkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, Kageyama mengirimkan beberapa hujaman dalam yang berantakan, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di titik terdalam Hinata.

Hinata mendesah, merasakan organ Kageyama berkedut sebelum benih hangatnya menyemprot begitu saja di dalam dirinya. Ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada Kageyama, memastikan tak ada satu tetes pun yang tersisa. Rupanya, Kageyama baru berhenti setelah mengirimkan dua semprotan panjang lagi, membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum akan jumlah cairan Kageyama.

' _Ada banyak sekali… di dalamku._ ' Hinata menghela nafas, antara merasa lega karena semuanya berakhir, puas, sekaligus senang. ' _Lelaki muda… memang cenderung bersemangat._ '

Beruntunglah dirinya seorang pria, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir sekalipun Kageyama menanam begitu banyak benih di dalam dirinya.

Hinata membiarkan dirinya melenguh pelan ketika Kageyama mencabut organnya keluar dengan kasar, cairan yang ia tanam di dalam Hinata mengalir keluar. Namun, sang pemuda yang katanya psikopat itu nampaknya tak peduli dengan semua itu, dan justru memilih untuk menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata.

Seisi ruangan dilanda keheningan sejenak, sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bergerak dan mendudukkan diri. Dalam prosesnya, ia menekuk wajah karena rasa sakit yang langsung menyerangnya di bagian belakang. Sebuah tangan dengan otot yang cukup bagus menarik Hinata untuk kembali berbaring.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kageyama ketus. Hinata mengerjap. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan Kageyama di atas tempat tidur. Kali ini, sedikit warna mulai hadir pada kulit Kageyama yang selalu pucat. Mungkin karena… aktifitas barusan? "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak kalau terasa sakit… bodoh."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar pada wajahnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya membuatnya teringat akan kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Kageyama. Terlebih, ia jadi semakin sadar bahwa ada sedikit likuid yang masih berputar-putar di dalamnya.

"Aku harus kembali." Hinata menemukan dirinya membalas dengan tak kalah bawel. "Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur di sini," timpal Kageyama enteng. Ia menguap lebar, lalu mendudukkan diri. Ketika Hinata hendak ikut-ikutan bangun, Kageyama melemparinya tatapan tajam, memaksanya kembali berbaring. "Tidur di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa." Hinata mengerutkan kening sembari menggunakan selimut yang diberikan Kageyama untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang kemari?"'

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu. Terserah, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang."

Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Ini agak mengejutkan. Ia... Ia sedang berbicara secara normal dengan Kageyama, pasien yang katanya paling mengerikan itu?

"Aku... Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Hinata menyerah, meletakkan kepalanya dengan lunglai. Ia menyerah berdebat dengan Kageyama dan memilih untuk tengkurap, kepala dan dadanya ia letakkan di atas bantal besar. Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, merasa tubuhnya luar biasa letih seolah ia baru saja lari 10 km tanpa istirahat.

Kepalanya lantas sedikit menoleh. Kali ini ia menumpu pipinya pada bantal, membuatnya dapat melihat Kageyama dari sudut mata. Pemuda yang, syukurlah, telah mengenakan kembali celana selututnya itu kelihatannya tengah mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas.

Ah, ternyata ada kulkas juga di kamarnya. Benar-benar kamar VIP.

Daripada itu, semua yang baru saja terjadi terasa begitu cepat. Terasa begitu… tidak nyata. Pertama, Hinata masih selamat dan sehat dengan anggota tubuh utuh. Kageyama tidak membunuhnya. Kedua, ia baru saja membiarkan pemuda berusia enam belas tahun berada di _dalam_ dirinya, berhubungan… seperti itu dengannya. Dan anehnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk marah.

Benar-benar… sulit dipercaya.

Penglihatan Hinata kemudian jatuh pada wajah Kageyama. Pada bibirnya yang sedikit manyun karena botol minuman yang diambilnya sulit sekali dibuka. Selanjutnya, pada kedua mata biru yang masih terlihat pucat, tapi tak terkesan begitu mengerikan lagi.

Meski sedikit, Hinata merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam dadanya. Ia menutup-nutupi perasaan aneh itu dengan membenamkan wajah pada bantal sembari meremas selimut di sekitar tubuhnya.

' _Kalau mengingat rumor mengerikan tentang Kageyama sambil melihatnya seperti ini... rasanya aneh..._ ' Hinata tersenyum lembut. ' _Semua orang memang berkata demikian, tapi aku rasa... dia tidak semengerikan itu._ '

Kageyama kembali sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin. Hinata menerimanya dengan penuh terima kasih, kemudian menenggaknya dengan cepat. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak berkeringat sampai kerongkongannya terasa sekering ini. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikannya pada Kageyama, menggeleng ketika sang pemuda menawarinya satu gelas lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata mengedip, tak menyangka Kageyama akan repot-repot bertanya seperti itu. "Oh. Um... Baik."

Kageyama mengeluarkan hembusan nafas pendek dan duduk dengan santai di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya normal, seolah apa yang mereka lakukan baru saja bukan sesuatu yang besar. Yah, pasien paling mengerikan di tempat itu mana mungkin menjadi tergugup-gugup atau _blushing_ ria setelah memaksa seorang dokter melakukan hubungan intim dengannya.

Jika Hinata yang gugup atau salah tingkah... hal itu masih mungkin terjadi. Dan sedang terjadi. Begitu Kageyama bergeser mendekati dirinya, Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan pelan, wajahnya memerah secara otomatis. Melihat pemandangan menggoda iman berupa dada bidang Kageyama membuat ingatan akan setiap detail kejadian beberapa menit silam membanjiri otak Hinata.

' _O-Overheat! Otakku akan overheat!_ ' Hinata bertemu pandang dengan Kageyama yang menaikkan sebelah alis, _blushing_ sekali lagi, lalu memilih untuk membenamkan wajah pada bantal karena ia tak sanggup memandang Kageyama secara langsung. ' _K-Kenapa aku jadi begini malu... Ugh..._ '

Membenamkan wajah terus-terusan di bantal membuatnya sesak nafas. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus mengangkat wajah untuk mengambil udara, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tak menatap wajah Kageyama. Kageyama sendiri masih terlihat memandangi gerak-geriknya. Mungkin sejak tadi. Dan mungkin di dalam hati ia mengomentari betapa anehnya dokter cebol yang satu itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kageyama. Nadanya murni penasaran.

"T-Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja..." Hinata menghembuskan nafas dan meletakkan kepala di atas bantal. "Aku tidak percaya aku membiarkan seorang bocah melakukan _r... reipu_ padaku!"

"Aku bukan bocah," balas Kageyama jengkel. Agaknya ia memilih untuk lebih fokus ke fakta bahwa Hinata mengatainya bocah, bukan pada fakta kalau ia mengklaim tubuh Hinata secara _nyaris_ sepihak. "Dan lagi, itu bukan _rape_. Kau menikmatinya."

"A..." Hinata membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya meledak merah sekali lagi. "Aku tidak menikmatinya!"

Itu bohong. Baik Kageyama dan Hinata tahu kalau kalimat barusan murni kebohongan.

"Kau menikmatinya. Mulutmu tidak pernah berhenti bersuara—"

"I-Itu karena..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, kehabisan kata-kata. "K-Karena... _Mou_ , jangan mem- _bully_ -ku seperti ini!" Hinata memukul pelan perut pemuda yang kini mulai berbaring di sampingnya tersebut. "L-Lagipula, kenapa kau... melakukan itu padaku?"

Hinata tahu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi ia hanya ingin menutup-nutupi sikap canggung dan salah tingkahnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

Dan jawaban Kageyama berikutnya berhasil mendaratkan bom besar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Karena kau... indah?"

Hinata menoleh untuk melempari Kageyama pandangan herannya. Ia justru menyaksikan tatapan polos di wajah Kageyama, membuktikan kalau perkataannya barusan tidak dimanipulasi oleh kebohongan apapun. Sang dokter meletakkan kedua tangan pada dadanya, di mana perasaan hangat meledak secara spontan. Kageyama baru saja memanggilnya... indah. "Kau melakukan... _reipu_... karena aku indah?"

"Itu benar." Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis, seolah pertanyaan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang memiliki jawaban paling mudah sedunia. "Bukankah semua hewan mengklaim pasangannya dengan berhubungan seperti itu?"

"Tidak... Masalahnya, kau ini manusia!" Hinata mencubit pipi Kageyama. Pemuda yang bersangkutan melipat kulit di sekitar hidung, merasa terganggu tapi tidak menghentikan Hinata.

"Sama saja."

"Beda!" ujar Hinata gemas. Di balik cerita-cerita mengerikan mengenai aksi membunuh Kageyama, ternyata kepala bersurai hitam itu hanya berisi kepolosan seorang anak kecil. Namun, kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu diluncurkan Kageyama membuatnya berhenti mencubit pipi pucat itu. "Tunggu... Jadi, kau..."

Kageyama mengedip. "Apa?"

Hinata menelan ludah, lantas dengan pandangan malu-malu memainkan fabrik selimut di dalam genggamannya. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau... ingin mengklaimku? S-Sebagai pasanganmu?"

Kageyama memutar mata, kemudian mengangguk. Hinata menjerit tertahan.

"K-Kenapa!?"

"Aku harus mengulanginya? Kubilang, kau ini indah."

Cara Kageyama mengatakannya dengan wajah santai membuat Hinata menjerit malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajah pada bantal di bawahnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku membiarkan seorang bocah menggombaliku!"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali hadir selama beberapa menit. Hinata memeluk bantal Kageyama, dan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ia menatap wajah pemuda itu. Iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan warna biru, membuatnya menyadari betapa indahnya mata Kageyama ketika kehidupan hadir di dalamnya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kecil, tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih ingin memeluk momen keheningan yang sangat nyaman dan damai itu. Ia masih ingin menatap Kageyama dalam diam, mengamati seluruh bagian wajah dengan kerutan marah itu.

"Kau…" Suara indah Kageyama terdengar, memecah kesunyian. Tangan berjari ramping itu hadir di atas dahi Hinata, menyingkirkan helai-helai oranye dari wajahnya. Entah mengapa, gestur itu membuat semburat merah muncul pada wajah Hinata sekali lagi. "Siapa namamu, _sensei_?"

Hinata memandangi Kageyama dengan terkejut, dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Kau serius ingin tahu namaku?' dan kedua mata cokelat yang membola. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya melembut, seiring dengan senyuman yang terkembang sempurna.

"Namaku… Hinata Shouyou."

Kageyama membalas senyuman Hinata dengan pandangan kagum. "Hinata… Shouyou." Pemuda itu mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Hinata… temani aku untuk beberapa saat... bodoh."

Hinata menahan tawanya, tersenyum, dan berpikir bahwa perkataan Oikawa memang benar—Tobio-chan ini seperti anak kecil. Hinata tak tahu apa yang membuat Kageyama ditakuti orang-orang, apa yang membuat Kageyama berada di Karasuno Mental Institute, tapi satu hal yang pasti…

Ia tak lagi takut terhadap Kageyama.

"Ah, makananmu sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sayang kalau dingin. Jangan tidur dulu, Kageyama!"

"...Suapi."

"A-Apa?"

"Suapi aku."

"...Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar bayi raksasa!"

Sesuatu di dalam hati Hinata mengatakan bahwa semua interaksi mereka tidak berhenti malam itu juga.

Mereka akan kembali bertemu. Pasti. Entah itu esok, esoknya lagi, lusa, bahkan berbulan-bulan kemudian.

* * *

"Chibi-chaaan!"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop di hadapannya, menuju seorang pria bersurai cokelat tua yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Ia belum sempat berpikir untuk menghindar karena Oikawa terlebih dulu menyiksanya dengan pelukan super erat, dan sebuah tangisan yang entah palsu atau asli.

"Hiks! Tobio-chan jahat! Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku!?" Oikawa melangkah mundur, lalu menunjuk tanda merah yang melintang menghiasi hidungnya. "Dia mencakarku! Dengan santainya dia mencakarku sambil menyuruhku memanggil dirimu!"

Kalau saja Hinata tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Oikawa, ia pasti sudah tertawa sekarang. "Eh? Dia… memanggilku?"

"Itu benar!" Oikawa menggembungkan pipinya. Ekspresi penuh selidik muncul pada wajahnya. "Tapi, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba jadi… berteman baik begini? Obat bius macam apa yang kau suntikkan padanya?"

"Ehehe. Entahlah." Hinata tertawa pelan seraya meraih _brief case_ -nya. "Kalau begitu, aku ke sana dulu, Oikawa-san!"

"Eh? Kau masih belum bercerita tentang tadi malam! Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian!?"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Oikawa.

 _Ra-ha-si-a._

* * *

 **WAT. DE. HECK. I have sinned :"  
**

 **Apa ini. Saya nulis apa ini. ENTAHLAH!**

 **Intinya, ini hanya pelampiasan atas kesibukan saya. Bye.**

 **Mumpung lagi ngidam youngerKage x olderHinata, terciptalah cerita gaje ini. Mungkin dilanjut. Mungkin nggak. Nggak tahu deh.**

 **Ada yang nggak tahu kalau kata reipu yang diomongin Hinata adalah versi Japunnya raep? Saya lebih seneng pake kata reipu karena mbayangin Hinata ngomong reipu tuh... lucu. /hah**

 **Semoga kalian yang udah mau membaca ini nggak muntah, oke? :v**


End file.
